A Prank Gone Right
by haru hari
Summary: After a prank on Roxas goes a little too far, Axel is forced to play the part of the servant. But could this work out for everyone? Akuroku
1. Chapter 1

Haru: Yay! After a long hiatus, due to many different reasons, I'm back! Thank you to all of those that have sent me emails and messages wanting me to continue with my fanfics, don't worry, I plan on continuing all my others fanfics.

Title: A Prank Gone Right

Summary: After a prank on Roxas goes a little too far, Axel has to play the part of the servant, but could this work out for everyone.

Pairings: AkuRoku with other possible pairing later on.

Rating: T for language. Rating might go up later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of it's characters.

88888888888888888888888888

"_Alright, just a little more to the left, and….perfect!"_

Axel took a step back to admire his work, like an artist looking at his painting, to make sure that everything was perfect. Normally, this process of thinking up the prank, planning it out, and watching it unfurl would be shared by his best friend and fellow Organization member, Roxas, but today was a day when the fellow pranker would become a prankee.

It had taken Axel weeks to come up with the perfect prank to get Roxas with, after all, Roxas was by his side almost twenty-four hours a day, so to prank the young Nobody would be challenge in itself.

After making sure everything was in place, Axel quickly hid behind one of the pillars in the dark hallway, having earlier told Roxas to meet him their to discuss plans on how to further annoy the self-proclaimed "leader" of the Organization.

It didn't take long before Axel heard the all-too familiar sound of Roxas' shoes as he entered the hallway, his back facing the pillar Axel was behind.

"Axel, hey Axel, you here?" Roxas continued to loudly whisper out, squinting his eyes to try to see through the darkness.

"_In 3...2...1..."_ Axel quickly jumped out from behind pillar, his flaming chakras appearing in his hands.

"Hey Roxy!" Roxas quickly turned around, about ready to yell at him for using the pet-name that he had told him never to call him, that was until Axel let one of his chakras fly, right at Roxas' head.

Instinctively, Roxas dodged to the right to avoid getting his head lobbed off, only to let out a yelp as Axel through his second chakra right at him. "AXEL, WHAT THE FUCK! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Roxas immediately jumped back to avoid the second weapon, only to have his foot caught on something on the ground. Taking a quick look down, Roxas found the culprit, someone had placed a skateboard on the ground, but it was too late. With gravity and momentum working against him, the skateboard began moving under Roxas' weight, causing the young Nobody to fly into the air, completing a full flip in the air before landing on the ground.

The whole time this was working out, Axel could hardly keep a straight face, but after seeing Roxas flip in the air, he completely lost it, busting out into a full laugh.

"Oh my god! Roxas, that was hilarious!" he continued laughing until the color of his face matched his hair color. It was only after Roxas didn't start moving that Axel began to worry.

"Hey Roxas, you okay? " Axel moved closer, shaking Roxas to try to get him to move, "hey, it was just a joke….oh man, I'd better go get Zexion."

4444444444444444444444444

"Jeez, what did you do to him?" Zexion asked, as he continued to perform test on the still unconscious Roxas.

"Nothing, I swear! I just found him that way" Axel tried to best to put on an innocent face, which only furthered Zexion's suspicions.

After some time pasted, Roxas finally opened his eyes and sat up. "Huh, what happened? Where am I?"

"Well, it appears that you had a pretty bad fall and landed on you head" Zexion answered, continuing to inspect Roxas' body, now focusing on his right left.

"Yeah, the last thing I can remember was going to the main hallway to meet…AXEL!" Roxas shoot a death-glare at Axel, his memory finally returning to him. In an instant, both of Roxas' Keyblades were in hand, as he jumped back onto his feet, only to howl in pain and drop to the floor.

"Yep, I figured as much" noted Zexion as he helped Roxas lay on the floor, "not only did that fall do a number on your head, you also must have messed up you right leg pretty bad. Jeez Axel, were you trying to kill him?"

Axel could only look on, his mouth wide open. "I didn't mean to! I swear! It was only 'suppose to be a joke!"

After the pain subsided, Roxas lifted his head to stare at Axel. "Oh Axy" he said, a small amount of anger held in his voice.

"Yes Roxy?" answered Axel, holding the same amount of fear in his.

"As soon as I can move again, I'm going to cause you serious pain" Roxas said, using his Keyblades to help him stand.

"But Roxy…it was just a harmless prank, you were just suppose to fall on your butt! How was I suppose to know that your girly body would fly through the air like that?" It was with those words that Roxas' mouth dropped and a look of anger spread across his face.

"NO! I didn't mean it that way! I didn't mean you looked girly! I just meant that your body looks girly! NO! I mean your body just doesn't look that manly, I mean…"

"JUST FORGET IT!" shouted Roxas, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF YOUR LAME EXCUSES!" Before Axel could get in another word edgewise, Roxas warped out of the room, most likely to his own bedroom.

Axel looked on in a mixture of sadness and embarrassment at where Roxas was just standing. "DAMN IT! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO TURN OUT THIS WAY!" he shouted at the empty space.

"Well, whether you meant to or not, Roxas' leg is going to put Roxas out of commission for the next week, meaning no missions for him" replied Zexion as he made his way out of the room.

Axel felt another pain in his chest, out of all the things that Roxas loved to do, going out to scout and work on a mission was ranked right at the top, right under spending time with Axel, that was until now.

"Alright! I put Axel into this situation, and I'm going to see him through it." Axel proclaimed to no one in particular, "until Roxas' leg is completely healed, I'll make sure that he has the best damn week ever!"

88888888888888888888888888

Haru: Alright, so, what did you all think of the first chapter? Sorry if was a little too short, I'll make up for it in later chapters. Please remember to review this story, it's the review that give me the energy to move on with this fanfic faster, and at times, they can even give me ideas. On a relates note, I am currently looking for a Beta reader to look over the chapters for this fanfic, and quite possibly other fics, so if anyone's interested, please send me a message telling me so. Thank you all very much!


	2. Sushi and Footsie

Haru: Thank you all for the reviews! Reviews give me the energy to continue on, and so now here's the second chapter. This chapter will be done from Axel's point of view, in order to bring a little more humor into the story, and to allow you all to know what he's thinking.

44444444444444444444444

**Axel's P.O.V.**

I stood there for a few more moments. Only an hour ago, Roxas considered me to be his best friend, and now I bet he's up in his room planning to throw me off of the castle roof.

What really kills me though, is how I felt about hurting him. I mean, I can't tell you how many times I pulled the same kind of stunts on the other members of the Organization. Like the time me and Roxas set Marluxia's flower bed on fire, or the time that we put pink hair dye in Larxene's shampoo, or the time that we hung all of Demyx's underwear on the front castle walls, or the time when we…well, you get the idea.

But this time is different, this time I really feel bad about hurting him, I wonder why? Oh well, I said that I'd give him the best damn week ever, and that's what I'm going to do! But first I guess I'd better go beg for his forgiveness.

44444444444444444444444

I warped into his room, well, it use to be a bedroom, now with all his clothes and stuff laying on the floor it more closely resembles a landfill. Seeing Roxas sitting on his bed, back facing me as he used an old rag to polish one of his Keyblades.

"Hey Roxas…ummm…how's your leg feeling?" He stopped polishing for a few moments, then without saying anything, began to go back to work, well, at least he knows I'm in here.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong, and I'm really really really sorry for what I did, and I'm willing to do anything to make it up to you." He stopped polishing again, this time turning so that his right side was facing me and his legs were both resting on the bed.

Reaching down, he silently took hold on the hem of his robe and pulled it up, revealing a large, dark purple bruise on his leg.

"Oh god Roxas, I really didn't mean for it to turn out this way, I swear, I'll do anything for the next week you ask me to do." This time, he pushed his body so that he was facing me.

"Food" he said.

"Huh?" Did he actually say something to me? Maybe he's decided to forgive me.

"I want some food. It's already past dinner, and I'm sure that Marluxia's already closed up the kitchen, so I want to go somewhere to eat."

My eyes opened a little wider as I ran over to help him off the bed. "Yeah, sure, of course! Anywhere you want to go!"

"I want some sushi." I raised an eyebrow at his request. Sushi? At this time of night? Well, Roxas has been know eat weirder foods at weirder times of the night, so I guess this isn't so strange.

"Sure, and I know just the place" I said as I put his arm around my shoulder and warped us both out of the room.

44444444444444444444

The restaurant was relatively dead when we got there, but then again, how many other people have sushi craving at nine o' clock at night? The waitress quickly took us to a table near a window in the back.

After taking our drink orders, she walked back to the kitchen, leaving me and Roxas to quietly sit and admire the view outside.

"So, did you hear about the fight between Xigbar and Larxene last night?" Roxas broke his gaze from the window and glanced at me as I tried to start a conversation, merely shrugging at my question.

After our drinks were brought to us, I started noticing Roxas flinch in pain every few seconds. "Is your leg hurting you? If you want, you can rest it on my leg." I offered. At first, he looked at me like I was crazy, but after seeing the concerned look on my face, he shrugged once again as he scooted closer to the able and I felt his leg on mine.

It wasn't long after that the waitress came over again, wanting to take our orders. I scanned over the menu once again before placing my order. "I'll have a piece of tuna, some salmon, and a piece of egg sushi."

The waitress nodded as she looked over at Roxas, waiting for him to order. "I'll have some eel, some octopus, and some salmon egg sushi. Oh, and can you bring out some extra wasabi on the side." The waitress looked at him for a few extra moments, waiting to see if maybe he was joking, but after he handed her his menu, she merely shrugged as she walked off back to the kitchen.

"Jeez Roxas, I've heard of a strange appetite, but that's just insane" I said, once again, Roxas merely looked at me for a few seconds before going back to gazing out the window, jeez, was the scenery outside more interesting then me?

After a few more moments of silence, the waitress came out with our plates of sushi. Roxas quickly took his and began to coat this top of each piece with a huge glob of wasabi. "Roxas, are you sure you can eat those like that?" It was at that time that Roxas looked up at me, a glint of evil in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm not going to eat these" he said in his "I-might-sound-innocent-but-I'm-the-farthest-thing-from-it" voice.

"Then, who exactly is?" I questioned. It was at this time that a tiny smirked appeared on his lips.

"Why, you are of course, dear Axy-poo" he replied back, as he pushed his plate over to me. My face dropped as I continued to stare at him.

"Oh no, if you think for one minute I'm going to eat those nasty little things, then you've got another thing coming" I said back. Roxas continued to smirk at me as I could feel his leg beginning to move across my leg, and into the gap between my legs.

It only took a few seconds to realize what was going on as he continued to place pressure between my legs and onto little-Axel.

"Now like I said Axy-poo, open up and say 'ah'"

"You little bastard" I whispered to him, only to have the pressure increase.

"Tsk tsk Axy-poo" replied Roxas, waving a finger with one hand as his other hand quickly snaked over to my plate, grabbing a piece of my sushi and popping it into his mouth.

Feeling the pressure ease up a little, I took in a small breath, realizing that his leg was still placed firmly on my crotch. If continued any longer, I could say goodbye to my membership to the male gender.

Unable to think of any other way to escape my fate, I quickly shot a death glare at Roxas, who still looked as innocent as ever. Taking the piece of eel sushi, I popped it in my mouth, hoping to swallow it before tasting anything, unfortunately, my taste buds seemed to be on alert today.

It only took a few seconds before the mixture of the spicy wasabi and the slimy taste of the eel hit my tongue. Oh god, this was worse then that time when Larxene took over cooking dinner one night after Marluxia came home from a late mission. I could feel my face contort into all different shapes, and from the demented look on Roxas' face, he was enjoying every minute of this.

I shot my hand out for my drink, but Roxas must have already thought of that, as he reached out first, grabbing my glass and pulling it out of reach.

"No no no little Axel, you still have two more pieces to go" he said as he picked up my glass and brought it too his lips. Damn you Roxas, you will pay for this.

Grabbing the other two pieces, a quickly stuffed them both in my mouth at the same time, hoping to fool myself and lessen the pain. After nearly throwing up, I choked down the last piece of the sushi, reaching out my hand for my drink.

Roxas gave a quick smile before handing me my drink and removing his foot from my crotch. I took a quick breath before sucking in the rest of my drink, allowing the nasty taste to disappear from my mouth. I looked over at Roxas, who still had that look of both innocence and utter happiness on him.

"You are an evil and twisted little bastard" I muttered as I reached for a piece of my own sushi.

"Who do you think I learned it from?" he asked, giving off a small laugh at the end of his question. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh as well as I began to feel something on my foot. Looking down, I noticed Roxas' other foot had began to rub against my leg.

I looked back up to say something about it, but Roxas still looked as if nothing was going on. "S-so Roxas, have a good dinner?" I asked, trying to act as if I didn't him trying to play footsie with me.

"Oh yeah, definitely, and I bet tomorrow's going to be even more fun" he said, that mischievous smile of his returning.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Axy-poo, Zexion said I'd be out of commission for at least a week, and I thought that you, being the gentlemen that you are, would keep me company until then."

I had to admit, it was my original plan to stay with him until the week was over, but after the little stunt he pulled tonight, I was hoping that we were even.

"Yeah, fine, sure, whatever" I said, waving my hand in the air, "just don't expect to get treated like this every day."

"Don't worry, I won't, getting this kind of treatment from you just once is already a big enough miracle." Feigning a look of hurt, I grab my chest, pretending to pull out my heart.

"Well, I guess I'd better get back to the castle and get some sleep, but oh, before I go…" reaching over the table, he placed his hand on my cheek and rubbed it a little, "you had a little wasabi on your face."

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as I suddenly found a new appreciation for looking at my shoes. Giving off a small a laugh, Roxas warped out of the resturaunt.

Was it me, or was this week possibly not going to be so bad after all?

44444444444444444444444

Haru: I'm sooooo sorry, I really hate having to change from first to third person in the middle of the story, but I couldn't help writing from the view of an embarrassed Axel.

Axel: I wasn't embarrassed, I was just…checking my shoes…for gum…

Haru: rolling eyes Sure you were, Hey look! It's Roxas!

Axel: Eek! runs to hide

Haru: Hehe. Anyway, please be sure to continue reviewing, I've decided not to post the next chapter until I have at least five reviews for this chapter, and just think, you might give me an idea for a later chapter. I'll try to write the remaining chapters in third person, unless I absolutely have to,. Until next time!


	3. Secrets Revealed

Haru: Yay for chapter 3! I had originally planned for this to be a seven chapter fanfic, one chapter for each day, but I've decided to extend it a little bit to allow for certain events.

Axel: Well, at least your not being lazy, like in your other fanfics.

Haru: Well, looks like someone is looking for their own lemon chapter with Luxord.

Axel: Eep! runs away

Haru: Well, now that that's settled, onto chapter 3!

444444444444444444444

To say that Axel's feeling for Roxas go further then just "friendship" was a huge understatement, I guess "most enormous crush" might be a better word, er, words, to use. Axel loved Roxas' dirty blonde hair, his sharp, blue eyes, and the way his whole face lit up when he laughed

But it's more then just that, it's the way he acts, the way he's not afraid to say whatever he wants to whoever he wants. Just seeing Roxas each day made Axel remember the first day he came to Oblivion Castle.

-----------------Flashback-----------------

Xemnas had asked Axel to meet him in the main room of the castle one evening after dinner. Normally, this meant that Xemnas had figured that it was Axel who was responsible for the latest "on goings" in the castle, but tonight was different.

"Number Eight, I'd like you to meet the latest member of the Organization, Number Thirteen" Xemnas started, pointing to Roxas who was currently seated in one of the chairs, "since you're the one with the most free time around here, I'd like you to show him around the castle."

"Pfft, yeah right. I'm not going to play babysitter to some little brat."

"First of all, technically, he's only two years younger then you, and secondly, need I remind you what happens to those that don't follow my orders around here?" Axel dropped his shoulders before walking over to Roxas.

"Name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Axel? What, was your dad a mechanic or something?" commented Roxas as a hint of anger appeared of Axel's face.

"Why you little brat, here I am, out of the kindest of my own heart, and you start out by insulting me" Axel snapped back.

"Jeez, calm down, first of all, I was only kidding when I said that, and secondly, Nobodies don't have hearts" replied Roxas, standing up from his chair.

"Whatever." Axel turned to leave the room, but a quick jab to his side caused him to jump and face the young Nobody again, "now what do you want?"

"Name's Roxas. Got it memorized?" Axel gave off a small laugh as he ruffled Roxas' hair. "You know kid, you might not be so bad after all."

-------------------End Flashback-----------------

Soon after that, Axel and Roxas became the best of friends. Axel found out that he had a talent for pulling pranks. They became best friend, partners in crime, and after some time, Roxas had become Axel's secret crush.

So you might be asking yourself, what's stopping Axel from grabbing little Roxas, shoving his tongue down his throat, and making him moan his name until he goes hoarse? Well, the only thing stopping him from all of that is one major hurdle, a hurdle that happens to be five feet tall, has blond hair, wears a white sun dress, and never goes anywhere without that sketchbook of hers.

Right after Naminè started living with the Organization in the castle, Roxas started going into her room more and more every day. Axel couldn't help but feel jealous every time he walked past her door and saw Roxas flipping through her sketchbook, or heard her laughing at something he'd said.

Now Axel doesn't hate the girl, it's just he'd rather see her spending more time with someone like Larxene or Demyx. Just as Axel began walking back to his room for the night, Demyx turned the corner, nearing crashing into him.

"Axel, have you seen my sitar pick laying around anywhere, have you?" he asked, craning his neck over my shoulder, trying to see if maybe I was hiding it from him.

"No Demyx, I haven't seen it since you barged into my room last night to play me your latest song"

"Are you sure, cause I know I had it this morning, and know I can't find it." Axel began to get visibly angry as Demyx continued to pester him.

"Yes, I'm sure I haven't seen it."

"Jeez Axel, what's wrong with you today?"

"Well, other then the fact that I've got a mullet-haired water head bugging the hell out of me, nothing." Walking closer to him, Demyx placed his hand on Axel's shoulder and shook his head.

"Axel Axel Axel, I can tell when you've got something on your mind, now what is it? Did Larxene threaten to tell everyone your real name again?" _"Is he trying to get me to punch him?" _Axel thought, _"alright, you can do this Axel, just count backwards from 10. 10, 9, 8..."_

"Did Marluxia get onto you for stepping on his roses?" _"7, 6, 5, 5, 5.…."_

"Did Roxas not return those feelings you hold ?" _"5, 4.…WHAT?" _Axel's eyes immediately popped open in surprise as a smile appeared on Demyx's face.

"I knew it! Awww, poor Axel, unable to tell the man of his dreams that he's head over heels in love with him. But oh well, what can you do? I guess I'll go look for my pick elsewhere." As he turned to walk away, Axel quickly grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"How the hell do you know about Roxas?" he asked, his voice holding a mixture of anger, surprise, and embarassment.

"Now now Axel, is that any way to ask for information?" Demyx said, smiling.

"Listen here water-boy! Your going to tell me how you know about Roxas and me, or else…"

"Or else what?" For the first time, a small appeared of Axel's face.

"Or else I'll tell Zexion about your little crush on him." This time, Demyx's face opened in surprise. "I wonder how he'd feel to learn that, not only do you have a crush on him, but that you made a mini-Zexion doll that you sleep with every night?"

The surprise on Demyx's face was quickly overtaken by a look of fear. Pushing his way out of Axel's grip and away from him, he finally nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine fine, I'll tell you" he said, taking another step back for safety, "does this sound familiar? Oh god, Roxas. I want you so much so. Oh god Roxas."

Giving him a strange look, Axel shook his head 'no'.

"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't. I mean, you said those things while you were fast asleep."

44444444444444444444444

Haru: BUM BUM BUM! Now it gets interesting!

Axel: Wait a second! Why am I looking like the schoolgirl uke?

Roxas: Because little Axy-poo, you are my little uke.

Axel: begins to blush

Haru: Hehe, in all actuality, I haven't decided whose going to be the uke, but I don't think that'll matter for at least a few more chapters…hehehe… Remember to keep reviewing! Until next time!


End file.
